Life Notes of The Adopted Daughter of Tony Stark
by Dragon-Child of Lightning
Summary: When Joyceann, a supposed mutant, is swept from her street life in to the world of S.H.I.E.l.D. and NEST, her life is changed for the better when Tony Stark claims her as a long lost adopted daughter. But when secrets & surprises are basically around every corner, can Joyceann find out who she really is, & what she is? (1st story in Life Notes of a Storm Tamer series; OCs are mine)
1. How The Lost Get Found

Life Notes of the Adopted Daughter of Tony Stark

Chapter One: How The Lost Get Found

Warning:  
This story and chapter are long and I will be tweaking it as I go so if it updates often, sorry to spam you.  
Hope you enjoy!

This story, I want to first off say, is absolutely true. Every word that's typed by my hand or someone else's.  
'Why should I think that?' you ask? Because, well, the fact that you even clicked on this story is what's convincing me that _you_ are convinced. Or you were bored and clicked on it right? So, if you're reading my story, then good for you. You believe in all the conspiracy stuff the government tries to hide. Mutants, super soldiers, supernatural beings, secret organizations, alien robots… or you were bored.

Another fun fact about this me and this story (more like what it's about), is that I didn't have my memories until just a few months ago; my innocence is ruined once again because of those memories, but at least I'm not ignorant.

And, as a memento of my struggles, I've decided to write them all down. Why? 'Cause everybody who knows me asks the same question: can you tell us what happened? You, like everyone else, will want to know what happened. And I'll tell you, so don't get over excited; my life is more traumatic then terrific sometimes. Sometimes.

To start off, my name is Joyceann. Joyceann Brokenheart Stark. I'm also known as Halcyon, Thunderstorm, Thunderous Prime, and Joyce Claire Stark by the public eye. Stark isn't my real last name; obvious though right? These names have made my world a constant state of flux in which I never seem to get out of.

Let's get one last thing straight though; I'm weird. Just how weird? Well, I'm friends with weirdos from S.H.I.E.L.D. and NEST. Not by my own will of course; it kind of all just, happened.  
For the past two years I've been actually involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.; the streets of New York were my home up until 2012.

Speaking of 2012, let's start with what would've been Earth's Armageddon, Ragnarok, Dooms Day; whatever you want to call it: The Battle of New York. Living through it wasn't really a problem; it was more about surviving it. You can blame Loki for that. The Asgardian confronted me that day in a way I can never forget. Let's just say pain was involved (You can see where this story of mine is going, can't you?). None the less, I endured it; my pride, not so much. Only a few things kept me from dying.

These things, my indisputably strong powers, had kept me on the streets a good, long time, for I feared that no permanent home could ever be found. Oh, you want to know what they are, don't you? Well, there's so much detail that needs to be put in them, so you'll find out everything you'll need to know about them eventually. It's not exactly something I can hide anyway. But to sum things up, I have wings and horns and have three main forms for the wings that change in and out, depending on mood, weather, will, etc. I honestly like to change them out by will because they're just so damn awesome.

(My horns don't change. They're normally ivory white, the left one has one lightning marking on it. They can drop all the way to my waist, extending, shorting, even splitting into thin strands at will. Yes, I know that's weird).

I have regular claws on my hands that retract like a cat's, but it's the ones _in_ my hands you shouldn't mess with. They're similar to steak knives; sharp, indestructible, and can slash through anything. Kind of like Wolverine (only I'm cooler :3).

The dodgiest part of me is my electricity. I can manipulate, create, and sabotage, anything electricity related. Even bio-electricity, (that's a living being's electricity). I have complete control; or at least I think I do. It has gotten stronger over the years. So strong, well, I could kill hundreds of people in a single bolt. I'm horrified one day I will.

Moving on, there's also the telekinesis. That's the power to move things with your mind basically. It comes in handy, and so does the mind reading.  
And if you must know about my other prime power, read on. I can't really explain it here, it wouldn't belong; it's quite alien.

_Well_, let me officially start this story. The Battle of New York is where we begin; well, just before it that is.  
So, picture this: it started off a normal day for someone like me. I was a street singer. That day I just happened to choose to play right under Stark Tower. My hair was pulled up, streaked black, blue, and purple. My hands strummed along to a song I wrote. A long, black jacket covered my torso and my wings. I had a crowd of 15, but all were into the song. Some danced, some sat and listened, and the ones who had come before sang along. I loved every minute.

I stopped abruptly when an explosion sounded above the tower, giving my audience and myself a good scare. They whispered among themselves nervously when Iron Man came into view, soaring to his home. I calmed them down with reassurance that it was most likely only one of Tony Stark's inventions gone somewhat wrong. Of course, I knew I was insincere when Iron Man once more was in the air, this time falling without a suit on and to what seemed like his certain demise. Glass crystals followed him down as I quickly probed his mind for the truth. As soon as I found it out, he was gone, rocketing up again with a new suit on his body.

Growing skittish, I said to my crowd, "W-well, I don't know about you but I think that's today's show. Hope to see you all tomorrow for another great time in Central Park." The crowd clapped nervously, anticipating more; I'd be lying again to say I wasn't either.

Then hell broke loose like a storm in waiting.

Above the Stark Tower, a swirling blue portal with a black center broke opened. At first, we all just stared at it, like any normal human would. Screaming and panic raked people around me ran for cover when strange, metal aliens started coming through the portal. I, startled by all this myself, quickly packed my stuff, unplugging different cords I flared my wings, stripping them of their concealment.  
To be honest, I don't know what scared them more right than; the space invaders or me. I couldn't help it though, I've been programmed to protect. I don't know why I felt that way, but it was implanted in my brain like a conscious for some reason, and I listened to it every time.

When I dubbed it too dangerous for even myself to stick around, I took the liberty of chucking the small amp at a passing alien who went crashing as soon as I hit my mark. I grinned, and decided to try my luck, quickly creating a weak lasso out of the cords and roped in another chariot after a young man. Satisfied that I had put those two things to use I masked my guitar in a crook by Stark Tower, altering my wings ever so slightly so I could stay low and glide fast in the narrow allies. Even though it was a bit of a pain to steer properly with all the normos running a-muck and aliens darting to and fro (and not to mention New York's alleyways were not very straightforward to pilot threw).

After a while and great deal of zooming through alleys to avoid the freaky things from another world, I relocated to a more remote place to hide. The shadows seemed like my best option and started making my why forward to what appeared like an abandoned building. The building itself had been abandoned for at least a month or so before I found myself standing in front of it right then. I rushed in, glancing over my shoulder only once to see fire erupt behind me; I shuddered.

After hiding behind a concaved wall, I breathed out heavily and slumped gratefully into a massive pile of feathers. Unfortunately, my rest wasn't going to work into my favor.

I heard the faint growl of something animalistic in front of me, and I peeped open one eye enough to see aliens, whatever species they were, jumping out at me from dark corners; they were fairly large up close (a foot or two taller than a normal sized American male).

I gawked wide-eyed at the aliens at first, startled at their sudden appearance. A few seconds of looking at the creatures and I made the assumption that they were not here to ask me for directions. I heard a small whine and, looking to my right to see one charging a weapon. I jumped up and darted onto the wall, missing the sting of death; barely.

Going further still, I landed lightly on the ground in front of me, only for the metal creatures to follow.

_What on earth is that girl thinking?!_

What?

_The hell? She'll be killed!_

_Get out of there!_

A cluster of people, shivering in understandable fear, sat as hostages from where the aliens seemed to have rounded them up. I felt my heart stop as they sat there, scared like deer in the headlights.

I tried to reach out and into the minds of the five, lumbering and mechanic, not to mention hideous beings. I couldn't feel anything remotely humanistic or even of their own thinking. Their minds were like non-sentient computers, nothing was going through them except direct orders; orders to kill.

Seen as an intimate threat, the extraterrestrials charged headlong, surrounding me quickly; pressure of the moment frizzed my brain for a moment.

A child's cry rang out, shrill and petrified.

Instinct finally took action as well as that strange, ravenous feeling I got whenever I came across those hurting others.  
The aliens charged their weapons, aiming them at me, in which I jumped straight up just as they fired. (Somehow, none of the freak-a-zooids hit each other in cross fire). Twisting mid-air, I landed on the shoulders of the nearest alien soldier, stabbing my digits into its neck joint and ripped wires out, a tingling feeling pulsating through my entire being. It went dead and collapsed underneath me.

I grinned a slyly; too easy. Another solider yelled something in a foreign language, which apparently translated into 'Aim better at the human,' because all of a sudden, the discharge of open fire became ten times more accurate. I yelped in surprise as 'bullets' grazed my left shoulder and cheek. After the barrage, I was honestly more ticked then scared.

Taking flight, I rammed two more aliens like I was in a game of red rover; my wings clobbered them in the head and sent their bodies flying backwards, heads flying off from the force. The last two extraterrestrials, which were at this point were running out of options, dashed over to the crowd of people, dragging them into the light and pointing their guns towards them.  
They harshly barked something that I didn't understand. But with the weapons charging, I knew exactly what they had said: surrender or they die.

I growled in frustration, flicking my metal appendages in and out, feeling the cold metal pierce my skin and imaged sinking it into one (cough, both) of the aliens. These people were innocent of doing anything to hinder their plans; but maybe that was just it. These innocent folks were only something the invaders could run over and kill; the weaker becoming building blocks for the stronger. That logic honestly never has made sense to me. From what I know about life, the weak lead the strong; how many Sunday school stories explain that? I can tell you: lots.

Finally, I raised my hands above my head in, what I hoped to be, a universal gesture of surrender. "I get the gist; now put the big guns away and I'll stop attacking you bozos. Deal? There's no need for any more casualties."

I'm not quite sure they understood a word, but they backed away from the crowd, keeping their weapons up and ready. They shouted something at me again, this time I understood.

"Yo-u Halceeon?" asked one in a gruff accent. He (I'm going to at least call it a he) had a long scar running down the right side of his face.

I glared at him, having no idea what he meant by that name. I was not named after a bird, last time I checked.

"_4h7dD34_, she 'as no me'ory; Comm'der Loki said," the other said; his English, I may add, sounded like he was coughing up a hair ball. He had acid burn like scars on the left side of his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked, slowly, due to their limited education on English.

"We are 'ere t-to conquer," Scar-face stuttered in a matter 'o fact tone.

_Obviously,_ I thought. "No why are you _here_; specifically here I mean."

"You rea-ason."

"Elaborate, if you please."

"You you you you."

I scowled, not in the slightest bit amused. I honestly felt like choking the aliens out right then and there since I wasn't getting a straight answer. But unfortunately, if I was to get any answer whatsoever, the two aliens had to stay alive for a little longer.

"Nonsense," I said, trying a more mature sounding tone. "Now if you leave and don't attack the innocent citizens over there," I flicked my wrist at the mob of people, who looked lost, "I will then leave you unscathed. Do you understand or do I need to terminate you right here?" Mercy was a very heavy thing I gave out, even though I knew these monsters needed to be eliminated.

"We wirr reave, but so wirr you," Acid replied with more clarity. "You must come wiss us. Orders."

"BS," I said, waving off their 'offer'. The aliens looked confused at the statement. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I, uh, Orders," Acid slurred again, this time a little more aggressively (even with his messed up grammar). "You come!"

"Make. Me." I rumbled monotone. I finally took notice that the three of us were unconsciously circling each other. Thinking deeply for a moment, I knew I still was at a disadvantage. There were two aliens that still could attack the small crowd of New Yorkers any moment; their bright, yet dead, shifty eyes jumped around, looking for more advantages. Thing was, their 'brains' were so simple that I knew their every move; one minute before they even knew.

So, I smiled.

Scar lunged at my right, while Acid shot port side. The afore enemy mentioned shoved his gun toward my stomach like a bayonet. I slinked down quickly, avoiding the horrible wound I would've received. He then pivoted around, trying to stab at my face this time. I swiped it away with the palm of my hand and thrust my other into Scar's neck cavity. With a few ripped wires and the smell of melting metal, he fell easily.

Acid was the last one standing now. He stood stupidly eight feet away from me.

"No mo'e fight. You come a'd no mo'e fight," Acid garbled, his grammar even worse with his hissed slurring_. He's trying to rush this,_ I thought. But why was the question. His computer chip mind was an open book; what could've slipped past me?

Instead of complying with the alien's request I careened forward, catching Acid by surprise as I rammed my metal claws into him and slashed threw, electrocuting his circuits for good measure. Like his other comrades, he collapsed into a heap of smoking metal and flesh.

"Love doing business with you freaks," I chirped, saluting childishly. I felt so stupid.

_Unknown POV_

The shadows always contained secrets; it was a known fact for everyone, from the oldest to the youngest. Today was no different. In the shades near the abandoned building, a figure watched as the battle played out. He was not one to get his hands dirty, and today was no different. His minions were doing the hard part first, while he would do the "other part" later. But, even though he planned to have the Chitauri do all of his dirty deeds, it seemed as though that wouldn't happen.

He pouted a little (but it came out more of a scowl) at the number of Chitauri left and their horrible grammar, not that he could blame them. After all, Cybertronian was one of the hardest languages to learn. It wasn't that learning it was hard; pronunciation was the problem. Even he was surprised that little Halcyon still knew as much as she did (to be more precise she was quite fluent in it).

None the less, he still knew what was going on; he understood the conversation. The things he had learned during his self-exile (although he didn't see it as that) still astounded him; to a point that was.

Halcyon (or Joyceann) circled his minions, growling slightly. This could have gone on for a while, but with how she totaled the other three... he gave no more than probably ten minutes tops for the rest of the remaining Chitauris' lives.

As predicted, the remaining two Chitauri were eliminated but in less than seven minutes. The first had its neck wires stripped and the second was slashed quite extravagantly. _Put out of commission to soon_, he thought, shaking his head. Being able to contact the Chitauri in an instant wasn't going to help the situation at the moment.

He needed a better plan. But all he could think of was an actual confrontation. He frowned; but maybe that was the answer.

_Confronting her directly maybe the only way,_ he thought. _She has no way of knowing who I really am. And she won't run away… At least I hope she doesn't._

"I guess it is the only way," he sighed. He looked up again to see Joyceann talking to a young Midgardian girl, both looking confused. Taking a deep breath and holding on tightly to his weapon, he stepped out of the shadows and put on a shrewd face, not sure if his was ready.

_My PoV_

With a now-collapsed team of extraterrestrials, a feeling of relief over took my senses. I walked over to the crowd of New Yorkers (Who clapped for me; pride level at an all-time high) to let them know it was safe to go. Each one thanked me profusely as they left. I felt like collapsing out of exhaustion.

"Um, miss?" asked a small voice. I turned to see a young, petite girl; she had a sweet round face with large, grey eyes, short brown hair, and had to be no more than eight years old. Her mother was a few feet away and her furrowed brow showed that she didn't quite trust her daughter with me.

"Yes?" I answered, folding my wings against myself to seem less menacing.

"Thank you for saving us," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well it's what I do little one," I replied, out of breath.

"Miss Hero," she started. "Uh, what were you saying earlier?"

I smiled a bit. "Did I say something you didn't understand?"

"Yes… No." She paused. "What did you say?"

"I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

"Young lady, my daughter means she didn't understand the language you were speaking," the mother of the said girl answered, coming up to me to clarify the mishap.

"I was speaking English… wasn't I? I sometimes slip into Spanish without my knowing."

"Young lady, I'm a language expert from Harvard. That wasn't English or any known human language."

I blinked in surprise. If not a human language, then that meant I was speaking a… An alien language; but how was that possible? An entire language, not to mention even from this planet…

What was even more disturbing, the aliens didn't seem to have any basic grammar about… whatever language I was speaking. So did that mean the aliens just had bad grammar, or was the language not even theirs?

"Well I'm just glad you didn't have to hear what those snakes were saying and you're okay," I said smiling sweetly, wanting to change the subject. The girl smiled as well and giggled a little.

She pointed at one of the decapitated alien heads. "Why did they try to hurt us? Why are they here? Will they come back and hurt me and my mom?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. The scarred one said it was because of me. But I honestly think it was because they wanted to get their butts handed to them," I joked.

The girl giggled some more.

"And as for coming back to hurt you—" I ruffled her hair. "—just think of me and I'll come racing to you as fast as possible." I smiled slyly and walked over to the disembodied head with my hands on my hips.

"Don't mess with me or New York!" I yelled, kicking the head into the air. It landed a few feet away, clanking as it fell back to Earth. The young girl laughed harder and her mother smiled. I beamed with my hands on my hips, exceptionally proud of myself as I laughed.

That was until I heard that laugh; that sickening, small laugh.  
He clapped slowly, ominously, his thoughts swirling with darkness. I saw through his piercing green eyes and felt my blood turn cold, sending instant shivers up my spine and through my now trembling wings.

"Very good," he said in a cold, slippery voice. "You took the Chitauri head on; not to mention at an… exceptionally fast pace too. Although, I saw your hesitation when they went after the humans."

"Do I know you?" I asked skeptically. A wave of paranoia made me throw out my claws, crackling and bursting with electricity as if they were on a Jacob's Latter. My wings took on an angelic, yet devilish appearance.

I turned to the mother and her daughter. _Go; get to somewhere safe,_ I thought to the taller. She nodded as if she was used to a telepath and hurried herself and her daughter away from the area. The man in green didn't regard them whatsoever.

"Well, yes, you should. But then again, I guess you don't. Besides that, it's good to see you again—" The man hesitated a bit, thinking of the right word to say. "—Sister."

"Excuse me? Sister? Who do you think you are?" I snapped back hysterically; an even greater sense of unease overtook me, like I _had_ seen him before.  
I felt my confidence waver and decline at a steady pace. The way he said 'sister' chilled me to the bone, like deep down inside I knew he was telling the truth. Could he have been? No; impossible… right? "Seriously though, who are you?"

"I am Loki, future ruler of this pathetic planet," he answered, pointing his weapon of choice, a golden staff smoldered cerulean at the top, straight at me. He smirked craftily. "I know who you are, but can you tell me?"

I cocked a brow, confused. "If you find Earth 'pathetic,' why invade?" I asked.

He too cocked a brow, an air of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke. "Reason you'll soon understand if you listen to me." He gave me yet another look, this one of annoyance. "Tell me again if you know who you are."

I felt my lips twitched into a Cheshire cat smile.

"Name's Joyceann Brokenheart; I'mma self-named mutant of New York City and you were stupid enough to go against me. I'm this world's protector, because I've been programmed to do just that: protect." I pointed an accusing finger toward him like a lawyer. "So, get ready to pay the fee for coming."

Ah, yes; my confidence had returned.

Up near the top of a broken and abandoned building, a pair of tranquil, amber eyes watched in astonishment as Joyceann was confronted by Loki. _She's absolutely stunning_, he thought, than quickly shook the feeling away._ Ugh, stop thinking; do something… productive. _

"Nightflame," a tenor, feminine voice growled softly from behind. "We have to stop them; with Loki's new powers and her untamed ones…" It trailed off at the end.

_Don't remind me_. "For now let's wait; I need to know more of what is happening," whispered the white-haired boy.

"Happening, shappening. We need to rescue her," replied another voice from behind him

He didn't know what aggravated him more; the dragons' impatient pleas, or Loki's stupidity. Neither the less, Nightflame would wait for orders; or for a half decent plan to pop into his head. One finally did, but it was pretty half-assed without some help.

A few moments later two more presences came at Nightflame's beckon via headset; one in a red and gold shiny metal suit, the other holding a powerful but heavy hammer. Both were surprised to be pulled away from the battle so quickly and suddenly; even more so surprised to see the winged girl.

"It- it can't be. But it is. Halcyon…" Thor drifted a bit. Until recently, Loki was thought to be dead to go along with missing Halcyon. Now, he was here, attempting to take control of New York; and then the world. But that wasn't what Thor was worried about. The once missing girl known by many names was his adopted sister.

To say the least, wouldn't it disturb you too, if your whole adopted family was together and were going to try to kill each other any minute?

Iron Man, or Tony Stark, had J.A.R.V.I.S., his battle computer/home security system, run a diagnostic on Joyceann/Halcyon/Thunderstorm from his perch on the decomposing building.

"Healthy, mobile, and functional. I'd say she is in perfect condition; but I do warn that her serotonin and paranoia levels are rather high now, sir," reported J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Yeah well don't state the obvious J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Then don't program your computer voices with sarcasm, Stark," Thor suggested, who too could hear the AI's response.

"Is that that what that was?" Nightflame questioned.

"Have you met me?" asked Tony.

"Unfortunately," Nightflame murmured, slightly irritated at the question. A long black, white, and grey neck stuck itself out of the deep shadows finally and looked at its human with sharp garnet eyes.

"Terrence; what's the plan?" he asked in a level, masculine growl. He breathed a miniature ring of smoke from his nostrils.

The tawny eyed boy, who was established as Terrence, considered the possibilities for a moment, and then shrugged. "Fury will want to know, for one." He turned and faced all four of his comrades. "Think of something useful while I contact the Director," he stated vaguely as he pointed at them, then turned and ignored his companions.

"Bossy isn't he?" Iron Man said quietly to Thor.

"As if you aren't worried too?" Thor asked in a monotone voice, casually throwing random bolt of lightning at his brother.

Terrence trekked a few feet away for a rare moment of privacy. Satisfied with the distance, Nightflame tapped his headset, pressing the small button till a holographic screen curved in front of his face and eyes. The screen organized itself instantaneously. When organizing was done, Terrence thought, _Call Director Nick Fury_.

A moment befell as someone from S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier communications informed Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., that he had a call waiting for him. Nick rushed himself to the control center. The image of a boy with long white hair, a white battle suit with red, canyon-like veins donning his exterior appeared as a hologram before the director.

On Terrence's end, Nick Fury appeared, his signature scowl and eye patch in high definition, and Helicarrier was buzzing with activity in the background.

"Nightflame, you better have a good reason for dragging out Thor and Stark from the battle that'll determine Earth's fate; not to mention contacting me now of all times," demanded an aggravated Fury.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure you would want to know about this. I assure you, Thor and Tony needed to see this too."

"Well then? Give me your apparent, 'good reason.'"

"Sir, we've found the 'Fallen Angel'," Terrence clarified, coughing a little. Fury didn't respond for a moment. He looked to Agent Maria Hill, who was behind him.

"Get me a visual on Nightflame's location and see if you can contact Ms. Potts; tell her the 'Fallen Angel' is officially back on our radar." Agent Hill nodded and got right to it.

Fury turned back to the screen. "Terrence, I know you miss her, but, do not, I repeat, do NOT, engage her right now."

"Terrence does not understand," the boy responded in the third person.

"You know exactly why."

"No I don't."

Fury sighed, exasperated at the second in command. "What is she doing at the moment?"

"Well… Uh, she's," Nightflame paused, looking back at Joyceann and Loki. He could see Joyceann was nervous; Loki could do that to people. He was playing her amnesia to his advantage very well. "She's been confronted by Loki. He's inflicted no damage thus far, but that could change."

Nick Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course Loki had gone to find his adopted sister. Had that been a slight factor in this whole invasion? Fury really didn't know to care. All he knew is that Loki was invading Earth, Nick and so many others' home.

"Sir, any more orders?" Nightflame questioned, a little concerned. Nick Fury being unusually silent wasn't normally a good thing.

Thor and Tony had stopped talking and were watching Terrence for a reaction.

Fury returned then, contacting all five of the warriors threw earpieces. "Your orders are this: to wait and watch to see what happens. Do not engage unless _major_ physical mutilation from the crazy green Asgardian is afflicted on the 'Fallen Angel.'"

Thor scoffed. "Nick Fury, Loki will attack her, wither she's his family or not; you know that." The others nodded in agreement.

"Now isn't that convenient that I gave you those orders?" Nick's voice warned. "There isn't time for pointing out the obvious; I know quite well Loki will attack."

The Asgardian quieted and backed down while Tony spoke up. "Got it Fury, over and out. And by the way, I told J.A.R.V.I.S. that too."

Not caring about what Tony had to say, Nick signed off his end just as Maria Hill came back.

"Sir," she said. "We have a visual on Terrance, Tony, and Thor's location and Loki is indeed hashing it out with the 'Fallen Angel'. But we cannot contact Ms. Potts. Should we patch into her plane and-"

Fury held up a hand. "No, don't push yourself. I hate to say it, but Joyceann isn't our main priority; it's Loki and his supposed Doomsday. We'll just work with what we have for now; we have enough worries as it is." Agent Hill nodded. Wither either agents wanted to admit it or not, they were nervous as hell.

Meanwhile, Terrence finally sighed in relief on his side as the screen shut down.

"I honestly don't appreciate it when people call my brother crazy," sighed Thor.

"Like you don't at times," teased the reptile with garnet eyes, trying to lift the mood. Everyone chuckled a little at that.

But just as things had steadied, a scream of agony erupted from the scene down below.

Whoo!

Hello guys, and thanks for reading this first chapter. If you could, please tell me how you like it and if there's any mistakes. Thanks!

SQUID NOTES:


	2. We Will Stand Unbroken (Demons Writhing

Life Notes of the Adopted Daughter of Tony Stark

Chapter Two: We Will Stand Unbroken (Demons Writhing Behind Your Eyes)

_Eight minutes before the scream_

Loki attacked first. The Asgardian was light on his feet, but I knew I could out-do him speed wise. He was fighting with a style I wasn't familiar with, but I caught on soon enough. It was a sort of dance; graceful in a violent way; powerful, yet soft. And even though his scepter was used a lot in his attacks, occasionally, he would use his own limbs to lash out at me with magic.

I readied another fighting stance, swerving around him and looking for a blind spot, or even a weakness, however small it may be. Loki struck out with his scepter again to find air. Even though he was faster, I was quicker still. He tried to strike out again, lighting up his scepter. I blocked it with my claws, feeling orange sparks leap out. I leaped back quickly, shaking my hands; I don't like fire.

Loki obviously knew my style of fighting, which was a good knowledge of Hap Kido, Judo, and boxing. He tried mirroring me after a while, only to find himself knocked over with a bolt of lightning. _How pathetically… sad. I mean really; this guy is the best some space alien could produce as a military leader? _

"Clearly, you have control issues with that electricity of yours still," Loki moaned, standing up.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm like a flippin' storm; I'm as random as it gets," I said, keeping my distance.

"You're still annoying as a storm as ever, too."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Let's just say I'm not one for thunder and lightning."

Loki collapsed on the ground as I hit him again. Exasperated, I rose off the ground with a few immense flaps. "Well you should've thought of that before challenging me dumbass." I hovered somewhat, the sunset colored feathers seeming to rage along with me. I stared down at the scepter; Loki was a real bad ass fighter with it, using it as if he had practiced with it all his life. Something told me that that staff was newer addition though.

"But you are, stronger, then before. I like it; it gives you and me a fair advantage finally," Loki growled getting up, blasting a bolt of energy. _What is he talking about_? I wondered, slashing through the 'bullet,' whirling around and training metal claws toward his face. He was creeping me out, acting like he had always known me, even though there was no way on Earth that I knew this dictator personally. Then again, there was something faintly familiar about him. There was a sliver of possibility we had met in the past, but I just didn't recall it; I just knew it. I shook my head, feeling a headache coming on from all the confusion.

With the confusion gone, I plastered a crafty, hiding smile on my mouth. "Fair advantage, eh? From the looks of it, I can still kick your sorry ass from here to wherever you came from," I thundered back sarcastically with eyes narrowed. "Look creep-o, you may think I'm some servant to command around when you finally get me on my knees—" I paced a few steps around Loki as he took aim at me again." — But here's the truth; I will _never _bow to you. You are a sick, twisted, and not to mention old fart who isn't in any which way or form my king on this or any world!

Loki 's eyes flashed with rage. "Why you- how dare you respect your future king like _that_?!" roared Loki. Glancing at his conscious, I caught him thinking, _And I am _not_ that old__!_ I smiled. Aggravation-of-others is one of my specialties.

"Oh I dare, _Monsieur _King, because it seems very easy to frustrate you," I explained simply, bowing mockingly. "And like I said: you are no king of mine."

He raised his staff and soon enough a chariot, occupied by a functioning Chitauri, came flying by. As he hopped on, I rose higher to match his height in the air.

"Keep up with me if you can, _mortal_," the outcast-of-an Asgardian sneered. "Keeping pace with you will be a, how do Midgardians say it, a 'piece of cake' now? I know exactly what you will do in the air."

"Like I give a butt and two slags. _You_ were the one stupid enough to invade Earth expecting it to completely and utterly defenseless." He frowned in distaste and I pursed my lips. "Oh wait, you knew there was some type of defense system did you?" Ah, it was fun to watch him squirm; apparently he did know Earth had its own little defense system (no matter how small). And even if he didn't, this plan of his was stupid and sure to be foiled no matter what.

But Loki righted himself. "Oh but I did know; I expected the Avengers though, not you." He shot at me again, I dodging not knowing wither to be offended or relieved at that comment. But, who or what were the Avengers? I sneered throwing another bolt and was surprised to see another come from above as well. Loki managed to dodge neither, yelping in surprise and taking time to glare up at the abandoned building's roof.

He continued, sighing as he did. "I must confess, seeing you is a sigh of relief compared to seeing the oafs working under S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearly you are a more worthy opponent. Loki squinted at me, making me shudder in apprehension. "I say though, where did you get that necklace?"

I panicked a little on the inside, but kept a calm façade on the outside. "Excuse me?"

"That necklace; that gold thing hanging on your neck?"

"What about it?" I asked apprehensively, clutching the golden pendant's charm. The only lead I had on this necklace was that I'd had it ever since I woke up in the streets the first time. I didn't know why, but I had a really strong attachment for it, it having a ghostly, sentimental value I couldn't replace. But I just couldn't place my feelings on why I did. And, a compliment or not, no way was Loki getting hands on it.

"It's spectacular; what, can you not take a simple compliment?"

"It's the compliment I'm concerned about," I condemned, steering away the subject somewhat.

Back then, I didn't know what Loki was thinking because I was more worried about my surroundings. But now, I know he was truly surprised that I had that necklace. I will of course explain later on why (or someone will).

"So that closes the case on that mystery," I said, changing the subject and attempting to distract him.

"On what?" Loki asked.

"You are a perv."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Really; my necklace? Nice excuse; as if you're looking at the necklace," I spat.

"Again, you still cannot take a simple compliment?" he huffed, peeved.

"No; no I cannot."

"I suppose that should have been something I should've expected," sighed Loki. "You are still very narrow minded, stubborn, and ignorant on specific subjects; like with the pendent. Even I if told you how you came to have that thing, you would still try to kill me in the state you're in, am I not correct? That fascia of disdain won't last forever if I told you my dear."

"Oh, and, you're not trying to kill me now?"

"I am simply trying to broaden your horizon by striking a deal with you-"

"-And striking a deal includes striking at me."

"-_And_ you don't remember your past. But I can help you; I know how to recover your old memories so you _can_ remember who you were and are. If you're willing to work with me…"

My mind blanched. I heard none of the rest of his proposal. A way to recover my lost past was what I wanted more than anything in the world. But was I willing to work with this a-hole and destroy New York, to evoke a past just out of my reach that I could get my hands on with just a little bit more work? The little voice that was my conscious whapped me in the head, scolding me for even _considering_ betraying my species like that.  
I bit my lip in frustration. No; I just couldn't sacrifice my city for my own petty sake.

Finally, I stared at him, folding any emotion away into the back of my mind, simply suspended with my hands on my hips. "How could I when the payment includes my city? Bite me, son of a snake."

That was the last straw for him. An agitated, subtle blood-lust filled his eyes as he lunged forward on the chariot. _He wants my wings hung on a mantel_. I thought dryly.  
I prepared to dodge left, but instead of ramming me straight on like he had me anticipate, the chariot curved and slammed into my port wing, throwing me off just enough that I couldn't get me bearings quick enough as Loki u-turned, lighting up the crown of the golden staff and blinding me. I shielded my eyes, yelping in surprise. Loki flew on by again grabbing me by the base of my wings, making me freeze in utter disgust. I was flung on to the ground as Loki jumped off, almost gliding over to pin the wings awkwardly and painfully. I released energy from my wings to throw him off, cracked and snapping with vigor; but he only placed a foot on my back, as if the energy and electricity didn't bother him now; as if I was a prized kill and he a successful hunter.

"I know I can't kill you, but I can 'torture' you," he sneered malevolently. "And now that I have an audience to boot, why not entertain?" As he said that, he ran through the tip of his spear like scepter into my left arm. I hissed, squeaking out a curse; damn that was unexpected. What made it worse was that he used the scepter in place of strings as if I was a marionette and twisted my arm around to pin it against my back. A few hot tears billowed down my face.

"What? No screams of pain? No cursing my name? No begging for mercy, my dear Halcyon?" hissed the snake of a man.

I coughed out a laugh. "Not givin' you that satisfaction."

Loki pushed air through his teeth. He twisted the scepter in a little further, making it start to pierce my back as well. I could feel the blood finally flow to the ground. And that's when I felt him smile, no, sneer in delight. "Oh dear Halcyon, my darling little sister, you think you're so comedic, don't you?"

"My aren't you slow?" I scoffed. He then ticked his tongue.

The next moment happened in slow motion; Loki unpinned me but swiftly flipped me, releasing my injured arm and crushing his boot into my ribs. He looked like a complete yandere as the scepter poised itself to fall at the command of its master. I felt my internal voice scream for me to electrocute him, but I couldn't find the courage nor the speed to do so, seemingly frozen into space-time. I gasped in startled fright as a single tear rolled off my cheek.  
The scream I produced was deafening, horrifying. The fact that I saw red and felt nothing but the horrid feeling of my neck being run-through by the gilded staff's pointed razor and Loki's own hand made every sensation in my body feel utterly sick. Another sonic scream escaped my mind, as I choked on a cry and blood; I could feel the flashing blue stone send shudders of living energy throughout my entire body.

Loki snickered like a school girl. "Not so tough now, little Halcyon." He clearly enjoying the cruelty too much. I barely heard him though, his voice becoming muffled by the ringing in my ears. I felt myself go limp, whimpering pitifully and waiting for it all to stop. Never had death sounded so pleasing if it only made the pain subside.

My vision started to grow fuzzy and my ears felt clogged. My breath grew bated as blood filled my mouth and I grew slake. All I could see and hear were blurry images and faded calls. The pressure of Loki's foot diminished and the spear tip ejected itself from me; I fought to not black out from pain. The next several minutes consisted of ash and dust. I felt almost nothing, until I sensed another presence step near me. I fluttered my eyes open to see the outline of someone; he wasn't a shot of pain like Loki, but a warm, comforting hand on my forehead.

_"You're going to be alright. I promise."_ So serene, so comforting, so familiar… Who?

On the broken building above, the heroes and dragons heard the reverberating shriek that originated from below. Looking down, they saw the results of the quick, horrid bloodshed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Thor erupted, nearly hurling himself off the cliff edge and onto the ground below, right in front of Loki. Iron Man and Nightflame trailed intimately after. The dragons hid in the shadows yet again, watching in apprehension, knowing not to get in the way. Thor's seething wrath was overflowing from every movement, every twitch, he made, unable to veil his feelings.

Loki, satisfied with his work, lifted his seemingly lead foot off of Joyceann and removed the scepter quite violently. "Brother! How nice to see you; how's that little prick of yours doing?" he greeted sardonically.

"You— how could you!? Halcyon is our sister!" bellowed Thor, his hand straying to where Loki had taken the time wound him earlier.

"Oh don't insult me by associating me with that thing we called our 'sister'; she's still Joyceann Brokenheart, a broken down freak-of-a-girl with no memories. Here name has 'broken' in it; it's only inevitable."

Thor advanced forward and grabbed Loki by his robe collar. "She is my adopted family as are you! You have no right to do any of this to her!" His voice raged, but his eyes showed his concern for both his sister well-being and Loki's sanity. He didn't want vengeance against his brother, but Thor knew he couldn't let Loki fall out of his grip again, for it would spell out Earth's doom for sure as he had almost spelled Halcyon's out.

"And yet notice that none of us are anywhere near related," chuckled Loki, not fazed by any of Thor's justifications toward Joyceann. Fed up with his younger brother, Thor threw him across the gorged street. The blonde Asgardian reached to make an attempt to rescue his sister, but Loki stopped him while releasing a blast of pure energy, knocking himself to the ground instead. Stark shot off the floor to avoid the blue bullet and Mjolnir merely deflected it.

"Confident, are we?" Stark asked. "You're willing to take all three of us on at once? Risky."

"If you're anything, it's not threatening. I find that none of you will risk my health in anyway. But I must ask, who is the third person?" asked Loki, still smirking.

"It's me stupid," Nightflame remarked flatly, for any emotion that would've leaked out would've been detrimental to everyone's health.

"So is S.H.I.E.L.D. recruiting children now?"

"Oh please; if they were recruiting children, they would've gone to you first."

"OH! I'm wounded!"

And the battle ensued.

Thor summoned a platoon of lightning, having the cloud above strike down randomly, knowing it wouldn't harm Joyceann. Loki dodged and leaped, jumping onto his alien chariot then off again. The Chitauri attacked as well, aiming at the Avengers. Iron Man's Arc energy acted as a laser, but only seared where Loki had been a moment earlier. Thor tried to reach for his sister again, but found himself careening in the other direction very quickly.

_Darn it, what do I do?_ Nightflame thought. _I can't get to Joyceann easily and the Chitauri or Loki could mar her more; on accident or on purpose. Why is everything so complicated with Loki?_

Nightflame dodged and ducked gracefully while Thor deflected laser and energy fire with a spinning Mjolnir. The hammer was then sent sailing, taking down an incoming legion of Chitauri. "Nice," Tony had complimented. "Just do that a few hundred more times, 'kay?"

Thor, meanwhile, having it up to here with his adopted brother, tried the only thing he could think of (much to Tony's suggesting against it and later facepalm). "Loki stop this madness- AH!" Thor cried as Loki's staff slashed threw the his armor. A look of surprise appeared on the blonde's face as blood started to seep lightly from yet another wound. "How is any of this possible?" Thor started to grind his teeth.

"I've learned a lot in my exile. Haven't you figured this out already?" said the now sneering Asgardian. "The Tesseract has shown me so much, and you still continue to fight me as if you can do something about your future." Loki looked down at his brother as if he were a measly ant. "And how dare you command me to do anything? I am my own man now; your shadow finally does not cover me up any more, and I am not going to go back to my dark corner anytime soon; not, unless, with some robust suggestion that is."

"Your own man? Ha, largest load of Bilgesnipe dung I've ever heard of if I've heard any," Thor spat back. "Are you not taking orders from a higher up?"

"Silence you pig; I am still above you," Loki condemned in a whisper.

"Loki, can you see the future?" asked Nightflame abruptly.

"No, and I know for a fact neither can you," Loki sneered.

Nightflame grinned unsettlingly. "Exactly. Since neither of us can truly predict the future, who's to say either side will win?" He let lose a storm of flames, never giving Loki time to answer.

The hidden dragons watched in mutual silence, itching to throw themselves into the fray. Then, "What do we do?" asked the more yin-yang colored dragon asked.

"Wait," The black dragon with blue stripes said.

"I'm tired of fragging waiting; Joyce is hurt! She's your fraggin' human and you're just sitting here on your ass waiting for instructions from the stupid life forms we help! Get your head screwed on straight, Loket!" whisper shouted the other.

Loket snorted. "Quiet! I know that, but we must wait Shadowstar."

"Why?!" he whined

She rumbled under her breath a curse. "You know exactly why. The Infinity Stone that powers that staff will kill us instantly if we're even a foot away from it; I know you can already feel the immense power radiating from it." The two were mute after that.

Down below, the violence continued. And the odds weren't changing to anyone's favor.  
Growing tired of running in circles, Nightflame sent a plan to his allies then kicked up the ground's collected ash and smoke. I looked like a fiery eruptions exploded in a cacophony of disintegrating rubble.  
In the commotion, Terrence rushed to his fallen friend. Crouching beside Joyce, he gasped at the full extent of the carnage. Blood spattered Joyceann's body; her left arm had what seemed to be a gouging wound that went straight through her adimantium protected body. What was even worse was her neck; it looked like it had exploded. Blood, flesh, and particles of ashy debris all mixed in, making the area a disgusting display of dominance. Even worse, there was just a lot of blood.

_I think I'm going to be sick_, Terrence thought, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat.  
Swallowing his disgust and sickness, Terrence placed a warm hand on her forehead, making her eyes flutter open. _She looks dead_, thought the boy. He once again shook the horrible thought out of his head. "You're going to be alright, I promise," whispered the fire wielder. Joyceann stirred at his voice, arousing a new flood of red liquid from her body. Her eyes stared into his, revealing them being void of any light. She smiled in the tiniest way before closing her eyes again.

That's when he saw the pendant on Joyceann's neck, blemished with blood; it was simple and elegant: two circles intertwined in an elegant display of competition for power. Its golden sheen matched the scepter. Terrence stared at it. "How ironic that your bond be stain this way."

Slowly he picked the girl up like a fallen princess; Nightflame held his friend close, even though her noble blood now was staining his white armor. He took to the smoke infested sky, watching the battle below.

Stark wasn't the type of person to get mad about stupid simple stuff; normally, as he was known for, he was a genius who didn't sweat the details until they really mattered and always knew how to move on, joking about the issue the entire way through.

Of course, then again, not much could be done to joke about the day; you were scared, running or hiding from the aliens, or fighting them instead. And currently, only six were doing the fighting (seven, if Joyceann was to be counted for her valiant actions earlier and fifteen counting Nightflame's crew the Storm Tamers, but more about them later).

Loki, like Thor and Tony, wasn't having the best of luck in the cloud of ash and smoke and he knew exactly who was to blame like the other two who were shooting at his butt; though, he was not thankful for it in any way, shape, or form. He personally knew the boy as Terrence Stark more than as Nightflame.

Tony continued to shoot at the enemy, trying to cook up a good distraction. The alien slave Thor's crazy brother was using had already tested the two Avengers' patients to the point that it was a burning wreck like the other five Joyceann handled earlier; so using it was out of the picture.

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said, "I am glad to inform you that Nightflame has successfully retrieved Joyceann."

"Good. Contact the fire headed son," replied Tony.

"I am on it sir."

The two dragons sniffed at the broken human lying still in Terrence's arms. Terrence, too, grimaced in obvious worry.

"She looks, pathetic… Are we sure it's her?" scoffed Shadowstar. Loket smacked her friend in the head with her tail. He rubbed the back of his head from the dull pain Loket had left.

"You two are here by ordered to keep watch of her, okay?" commanded Terrence.

"Yes sir," they said in unison, using their tails to salute. A buzzing went off in Terrence's ear. He tapped his Bluetooth.

"Go," said Terrence.

"Terrence, please tell me Joyce is out of the way?" asked Tony.

"Yep; I had J.A.R.V.I.S. tell you, right?"

"Message received then."

"Good. Also, do you need help?"

"Oh no, not at all," Iron Man said sarcastically.

A pause. "Tony, I have an idea. But I need you to trust my telepathy to be able for it to work."

"Sure, whatever. I don't care as long as crazy Claus over there is kicked."

"And you do know you could've contacted me telepathically?"

"Too much work."

Terrence grinned. "All right. Give me a minute." Nightflame shut off the connection. He turned back to the dragons. "Stay."

"What else would we do?" asked Loket as Shadowstar began to place Joyceann onto the latter's back.

Terrence, now Nightflame again, leaped down, landing perfectly and silently. The Chitauri, being shot down, didn't warn Loki of Nightflame.

"You truly are more cowardly the before; hiding behind both the Chitauri and that staff," taunted Thor, stalling his brother till Nightflame could get into position.

Loki smiled. "Oh please. I'm stronger than ever before thanks to this new weapon of mine. Unlike you and Odin, _he_ saw the greatness I could achieve. _He_ knew I could take this world for myself."

"And who is this all great 'He?'" asked Thor.

"A secret, that's what."

"TELL ME LOKI!"

The conversation continued on like this, Thor insulting Loki and said person being insulted retorting back just as fast. Tony just stood off to the side, making occasional side comments and flying off only momentarily to fight a Leviathan. If only he had popcorn right then.

In the meantime, Nightflame positioned himself behind the black haired Asgardian. The boy stayed within the cloud, soaking in the shadows. With a transformation, the absorbed shades gathered around Terrence's wings. The once maroon feathers turned in to a burning ember, gloom crowding Fireheart's face, and horns curling black at the sound of screaming so far away. Half slithering, half dragging his feet up behind Loki, he raised into the cloud, slightly parting it so the sun shone through; his wings seemed to split the light around him and replace it with darkness.

By then, Thor and Tony had stopped taunting and threatening Loki. They too, were playing along with the gag. The duo of Avengers had abruptly stopped talking, gawking at the silhouette behind the terrorist Asgardian.

"What are you two morons staring at?" Loki spat. Turning around, he got his answer as his green eyes grew wide with terror. Behind him was a demon straight from Hell.

"You have disappointed me with your behavior," half rasped, half growled the 'Demon'. "You've done a dreadful job here; showing such great amounts of mercy instead of killing on site and pleasing me." I deadly, poisonous smile curled on its sneering lips. "Now die, merciful 'King'."

Loki stared in alarm, lashing out once to land a slash along the creature's stomach and then scrambled instantly away from Nightflame's being. The Asgardian shot out of the situation on a passing Chitauri chariot. The three Avengers laughed until tears appeared in their eyes and their stomachs hurt (even if you couldn't see it on Tony's face mask). Up on top of the building, Shadowstar laughed almost uncontrollably while Loket chuckled lightly.

Recovering and holding his gashed abdomen, Terrence yelled, "See ya later, you son of a-" the boy stopped when he felt his adoptive father give him a slight glare through his metal mask. "Well, you know," Nightflame smiled.

"We know what you mean kid, "Iron Man said ruffling Terrence's hair.

"Whatever, you hypercritic." He rubbed where his armor now needed repair. The Avengers returned to the still crumbling building/cliff where Joyceann lay unconscious. With Joyce already placed on Loket's back, the three heroes and two reptiles took flight straight towards the Helicarrier. Loki flew past the man-made skyscrapers in retreat from the _thing_ that had terrorized him moments ago.

_A demon_, he thought. Something he'd feared ever since he'd first read about them. When his mother had told him and his 'brother' about their presence in the universe, the little prince had asked Frigga what their purpose was.

"To terrorize the hopeless and replace all light with darkness," she had replied with a grim stature.

"But why?" he had pressed, curiosity clawing at him.

She had smiled and put a hand on her son's wild black hair. "Because they want to control people like you who hold so much good and potential in them."

From then on, they were a persistent and secret fear of his, following him and his mischievous ways; especially today of all days. _It's more like cruelty_, a little voice in the back of his mind stated bluntly.

The Asgardian sneered at the female sounding voice that, in turn, represented Midgardians today. But even with all crazy things going on today, not all of the occupancy of Midgard would bow to him in the end or believe in the supernatural like they had in the past; though, many would be cautious of the supernatural that so many others believed.  
What did that have to do with things? Well, Loki was considered a supernatural. Of course, that would mean, (since he's afraid of demons), he was scared of a supernatural evil spirit; something _almost_ like him. Demons don't always look like some red dude with an arrowhead tail and evil looking trident; normally, the devil himself comes as everything you could ever want… What I'm trying to say reader, is that Loki defiantly had his demons; and he was scared of them.

The jealously for what his blonde brother and sister had, was one. The wrath he held up inside of him for anyone that dared to test him was another. Even Loki's pride in himself and greed for a place to call his own were another few terrors to name. His demons were piling up and following him where ever he went.

As soon as Stark Tower came into view, a thought of realization came to Loki's mind. Had he really said all that about Halcyon; about her being a 'broken down freak-of-a-girl?' Had he really meant it?

"Of course I meant it," Loki muttered to himself. His eyes softened a little. "Did I?" Loki's self-conscious finally kicked in.

He loved little Joyceann, or whatever name she went by. She was his sister; it didn't matter if he was a half-frost giant, half-Asgardian and she was a Midgardian super-human with an attitude. Why would he say such harsh things about her? Loki, wither he meant to or not, started to tear up. He may have been a creature of ice, but Loki still had feelings and emotions, and a heart to house those things in. The Chitauri took no notice as Loki set his face in stone, and finally let his eyes over flow with his hot, demon filled tears.

_What have I done_? He thought, just as Hawkeye let lose his arrow.

AN-

First off, if you've seen the movie, yes I know Loki doesn't attack physically, but I just thought he'd make an exception for Joyce (or something)

But ahugh! Damn you Loki for giving me unneeded feels for my own story! (Ignore that.) Anyway, thank you to all that are still reading. Helpful comments are helpful!


End file.
